Wings
by AshleaKlainer
Summary: AU Klaine. Blaine bumps into Kurt on the way to work at The Coffee House. They get talking, as time goes on they form a relationship, but what kind of relationship? Kurt has a secret, and Blaine want's to know why Kurt never agree's to go out after sundown. M for Language and possibly other stuff.
1. The Coffee Spill

Authors Notes: Hey, this is my first fanfic. I don't exactly know how this story is going to end. I am hoping it will get a good response.

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Warnings: Mild Language. That's about it for this chapter, but as the story goes on I will warn anyone if I decide if anything happens.

Ok, on with the story.

* * *

Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm a struggling musician I guess you could say, I used to be apart of a glee club in my old high school called the Warblers. Ever since I started at Dalton Academy I knew what I wanted to be. A musician. Plain and simple. I didn't realize it would be this difficult to become one though. Don't get me wrong, I love my job at The Coffee House. I get to play my guitar and sing and get paid, it's great. Although one day I hope that someone will walk in and notice my talents and say 'Hey, do you wanna be famous? I can make that happen!'... Yeah, I know it's a long shot. Buy a guy can dream, can't he?

I'm now 23, I live in New York (Not bad for a struggling musician, right?) Although my parents help me pay for the apartment I'm living in. My parents are the best, they were so supportive of me when I came out when I was 14, so was my brother Cooper. Oh yeah, that's another thing I forgot to mention, I'm gay. I have known since I was 10, I guess the penny dropped for me when all my friends were talking to the girls and I was the only one who were talking to the guys.

Anyway, it's 10:15am and I'm currently walking to work. I work at 11:20am till 2:00pm. I like to get to work early so I can order a coffee and some breakfast. I just can't go through the day without my medium drip. If I did, well I would have to make a lot of apologies that day.

I'm about 2 minutes away from The Coffee House when I walked into someone, I looked down and noticed coffee all over the floor, then I looked up, and my heart stopped. Staring at me was these beautiful pale blue eyes, I felt like I was staring into the depths of the ocean. Then I noticed the other features of the person with beautiful ocean eyes. He was a man, with porcelain skin and lovely brown coiffed hair. He was tall and thin but not to muscular. In other words, this man was pure beauty.

I then realized that he had spoken to me. Whoops. "Uhh, what?" Nice one Blaine. Can't even form a proper sentence.

"I said, do you always bump into people, knock their drink out of their hand and then stare at them for 5 minutes?" Ocean eyed boy said, looking slightly amused. Not only did he have beautiful features but also an amazingly high voice, not high enough to sound feminine but higher then any man I have ever spoken to. It sounded angelic.

Uh, Blaine. Blue eyed boy asked you a question! Oh, yeah, right. "Hi, I'm Blaine!" Not the right answer Blaine. I bet blue eyed boy thinks I'm an idiot.

But he just laughed and said "Hey, I'm Kurt" Kurt, such a lovely name for such a beautiful person. It suits him. I then remembered that I knocked his coffee on floor.

"Hi, sorry about you're coffee. How about I take you to the The Coffee House down the street and I can buy you a new one?" I hopefully said to him. I didn't want Kurt to leave yet, for some reason I just wanted to get to know him better. And then blue ey- no Kurt, said the words that I was hoping to hear.

"Sure, I would love to"

* * *

Well that is the first chapter of this story. Tell me what you think, either way I will write more of this story. I'm hoping to finish it.


	2. Small worlds

So this is the second chapter.

No warnings really.

Disclaimers: I don't own Glee

* * *

I had just bought Kurt a coffee to replace the one I knocked over, turns out Kurt's favorite coffee is a grande non-fat mocha. We were now sat at a table in The Coffee House, both sipping at our hot beverages.

"So Blaine, what do you do?" Kurt asked trying to make conversation.

"Well I work here actually, I sing and play my guitar on the stage over there." I said, pointing in the direction of the stage.

"Yeah, that would explain the guitar." Kurt pointed out, we both laughed. Kurt's laugh is like music to my ears! (Bit creepy? Yeah...)

"Ahaha, yeah I've had this guitar since I started high school. Although it wasn't much help when I was in an acapella group" I mentioned. _I wonder if Kurt sings?_

"Wow, acapella? You must be a really good singer. What school did you go to?" Kurt asked.

"Dalton Academy. I was in the glee club there, the warblers." I stated, I hope Kurt doesn't think I'm preppy or anything as Dalton is a private school. (If he even knows what Dalton is)

"Really? I've heard of that place." Damn. "That's in Westerville, right? It's near Lima?" Kurt answered, I really hope he doesn't think I'm some posh rich kid.

"Yeah, how do you know it?" I replied.

"I used to go to Mckinley, in Lima? Do you know it? I used to be in the glee club there, The New Directions" Kurt declared.

Wait a second, I swear we competed against them at sectionals? "Yeah I do know it, did we compete against each other?" I asked. _Small worlds, right?_

"Oh my gosh! We must have, that's such a coincidence! Just think Blaine, we were probably watching each others glee club perform in Ohio and now we are sitting here in a coffee shop in New York chatting. Small worlds!" _Ok that was a little weird._ Kurt's eyes lit up at the thought of having something in common with the curly haired boy sitting in front of him.

"Yeah! That is so weird. Must be fate." I joked. I looked down at my watch and noticed the time, I had to get up on stage, but I didn't want to leave Kurt just yet. "Hey, I have to sing now, but why don't you hang around for a bit? I have my lunch break in about an hour and a half, we could chat more then? I finish at 2, and if you want we could go for a walk in Central Park?" I asked, sounding hopeful.

"Sure, I'm not busy at all today and I was worried I was gonna have to spend a day in front of the TV watching crappy drama shows" Kurt said sounding relieved.

"Great, well perhaps I could get you on stage to do a duet later? That's if you want to of course!" Blaine prayed that Kurt would say yes! _His voice is so beautiful, I bet his singing voice is ten times better!_

"Yeah, ok, I would love to! I could probably text my friend to come down here and she could keep me company while you are on stage, then you just call me up on stage whenever you feel like you want to do the duet, ok?" Kurt added. I'm so glad the friend isn't a guy. _Blaine, you've know this man for about 40 minutes! No need to get jealous. _

"Great, see you in a minute because my boss is kind of glaring at me from over there." I confessed, looking at Charlotte who's standing behind the counter. Kurt laughed. _I will never get tired of hearing that beautiful sound._

"Alright then, you go up there and show the crowd what you've got!" Kurt commanded. His eyes lighting up with happiness.

This is going to be a great day.

* * *

Ok, so that chapter was a lot longer then I thought.

Please tell me what you think?! :)


	3. Florence

AN: Hey, so this is my 3rd chapter, I hope you like this one. I'm gonna be adding my own character into this chapter (my friends idea) hope you like it.

Disclaimer - I don't own Glee :(

Warning - Language

* * *

Kurt's POV

Ok Kurt relax. Relax? How can I relax? I've just had coffee with a gorgeous curly haired man named Blaine... _What was his last name? Ahahaha nice one Kurt, you don't even know his last name! _Oh well, the main thing is that I have just had coffee with an amazing guy! And I'm going on a walk through Central Park with him later! I can't let him get to close though, I can't let him find out. Even my closest friend Florence doesn't even know.

_Forget about that! Just let yourself lose for a day! Enjoy it! _I guess that was it then, I'm gonna have a fun filled day with Blaine. Forget the worries!

Kurt was just about to take another sip of his coffee when he heard it. An amazing sound which would bring angels to shame. Kurt chuckles. Kurt looks up from his coffee when he see's Blaine on stage, guitar in hand, sitting on a stool and a microphone in front of him.

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

I had never heard such a beautiful voice before. That's when I decided Blaine is perfect! He has everything, the looks, the charm, the muscle and the voice. Oh, and his eyes, Blaine's eyes were just a perfect shade of brown, no the correct term is hazel. _And oh my gosh, Blaine's perfect eyes are staring right at me, eeekkk! _

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

I blushed at the lyrics, Blaine was staring right at me when he sung the verse!

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

When Blaine finished I clapped with so much enthusiasm that a seal would think I was one of them. And then the bell chimed to signal someone had just walked into the Coffee shop, I looked over and it was Florence, she was wearing a beautiful dress, red with a black boe tied at the waist, black tights with red high heels, her hair was beautiful like always. Long and brown with just a gentle curl. Florence wasn't born with the name Florence though, she was born with the name Tom. Yes, Florence is a transvestite, the reason I love her though is cause she has always helped me over come any obstacle, she is, no doubt, my best friend.

I called her over and she sat down and said "So tell me Kurt, why did you ask to meet me here? I mean don't get me wrong I love crappy cheap cups of coffee. But this is not where we usually go." Another thing I love about Florence is she doesn't waste anytime, it's always 'straight to the point' with her.

"Do you see that guy over there?" I asked, pointing at Blaine.

"Yes, I'm not blind. Hmmmm, he's cute. What about him?" Florence commented.

"He bumped into me this morning, and we got talking and he offered to buy me another coffee to replace the one he knocked out of my hand, turns out he works here as a musician. Oh, and he went to Dalton Academy in Westerville, he was in The Warblers! That means we must have competed at some point, isn't that a coincidence?!" I said excitedly.

"Okay... But that still doesn't answer my question. Why am I here?" Florence complained.

Kurt huffed. "Flo, you are here because I need some company until Blaine finishes work, then me and Blaine are going for a walk in Central Park." Kurt announced.

"Ooooo, fuck me Hummel! Have you got yourself a date?! The first one in what, 3 years?" Florence asked sounding a little smug.

"Urghh, Flo it is not a date. We're just going for a walk. That's all." I insisted.

"Yeah, and I go on 'just walks' with guys I have just met to." Florence winked at me. "So, when does lover boy get off work then?" Florence asked.

"Well, it is 12:30 now, so an hour and a half." Kurt said.

"Well, we will just have to wait till then won't we?" Florence answered with a knowing smile.

And then I heard those seven words.

"Can Kurt come to the stage please?"

* * *

So that's the 3rd chapter finished, hope you liked it. I'm gonna attempt to write one at least once a day.

song used: Katy Perry - Teenage Dream


	4. Over Analyzing

Chapter 4 guys

No warnings for this chapter. I bet you are all wondering why I have rated this as M, well that's because I just don't know what the content will be like. And I know that I am switching a lot between POV's, I'm just trying to figure out which POV I like writing better.

Blaine: _italics  
_Kurt: _**Italics and bold**__  
_Both: **_Italics, bold and _**_**underlined**_I do not own Glee

* * *

Kurt looked up at the stage to see Blaine staring hopefully at Kurt. "Kurt, what are you doing? Just go up on stage boy! Everyone is staring." Florence asked. Kurt stood from his chair, and walked over to the stage.

"So, what are we singing?" Kurt whispered so the customers in the coffee shop wouldn't hear him.

_Are you sure you want to sing this with Kurt, Blaine? What is he thinks you're suggesting something... I'm not, am I? _"Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg. Do you know it?" Blaine wondered. _Am I falling for Kurt already? _

"Yeah, I know it. Wait, isn't that-" Kurt was about to ask about the song but Blaine had already started playing.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over_ you  
I've_ seen the paths that your eyes wander down, I wanna come too  
I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you_

Kurt looked over at Blaine. **_Is he singing about me? Because if he is, he's not the only one who feels that way. Stop it, Kurt! You've only known him for a few Hours! _**

_No one understands me quite like you do  
Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

Blaine looked at Kurt, Kurt looked away. _Was he staring at me? Oh no, he probably thinks I'm some sort of lovesick puppy! Wait! Love? _Blaine didn't have time to dwell on it because Kurt had began singing.

**_I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew  
I never knew_****_just what it_**** was  
About****_ this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never_**** knew**

**_Ok Kurt relax. It's not like you're singing about falling for someone you have just met, with a man you have just met! _**

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
Yes, there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you  
I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine, now I'm shining too  
Because, oh, because I've fallen quite hard over over you_

_If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone_

Blaine looked at Kurt the whole time while he sang the verse. _I don't even know his last name! But OH. MY. GOD. I think Kurt's singing voice is from heaven itself! _

**_I never knew just what it was  
About this old coffee shop I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_**

**_I never knew just what it was_**  
**_About this old coffee shop I love so much_**  
**_All of the while I never knew_**  
**_All of the while, all of the while it was you_****_._**

Once the song had finished Kurt walked off stage and sat back down with Florence who quickly said "Sorry hun, that was amazing! But I have to go to work they just called me in! I'm so sorry, I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah, ok then. Thanks for keeping me company Flo, I'll see you soon." Kurt said.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Kurt and Blaine were walking through Central Park, trying to make small talk and trying not to bring up the song that they sung earlier.

"So Kurt, where did you go to college?" Blaine asked, _this isn't getting awkward is it?_

"I studied at NYADA, I went there with my friends Rachel and Florence. It was fun, Rachel's trying her hardest to get into a West End Show and Florence is just auditioning for anything really. And me, well I'm just attempting to find any job really, although I am an intern at vogue. What about you?" Kurt answered.

"Me? Well I went to NYU, and well you know the rest. I'm currently working in a coffee shop, trying to make my music famous." Blaine said. _No, it's not awkward. _Blaine decided.

After about 3 hours of talking and joking around Kurt and Blaine had found themselves on a bridge above the lake and they were just leaning against the wall of the bridge while staring at the water below them.

"Hey, so it's coming up to 5:30, I was wondering... Maybe, if you wanted to do this again sometime?" Blaine asked looking hopeful.

"**What!** It's that time already?! I've got to be getting back!" Kurt shrieked. _Well... That definitely wasn't the answer I was expecting. _

"Oh, sorry, you must think I'm a right worrier?! But sure, I would love to do this again. Maybe Wednesday? Once you've finished your shift, I will meet you outside The Coffee House at 2, yeah?" Kurt asked, looking happy that he would get to see Blaine again.

"Yeah, sure. I can't wait! Have you got your phone? Then I can text you if there's any change of plan." Blaine asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, here you go." Kurt said. They swapped numbers and both went their separate ways. Blaine later got a text that night from Kurt which said,

_By the way, I loved the song. Oh and my last name is Hummel ;) xx  
_

* * *

Review please! xx

Song used: Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg

If you haven't heard it I seriously recommend listening to it, it reminds me so much of Klaine. I just love it :)


End file.
